Services exist for providing real-time road traffic data based on data concerning locations of mobile devices. For example, a traffic data provider can receive anonymous location information for mobile devices communicating via a wireless service provider's network. The traffic data provider can analyze the location information to determine real-time traffic data that can be provided to mobile devices.